Do You Love Me?
by Petra Pen
Summary: Ashley wonders if Andros loves her from day one as Yellow Astro Ranger. COMPLETE. TRAILER IS FINISEHD. URL IS IN PROFILE!
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Do You Love Me?****

**Pairing**: Power Rangers In Space

**Series: **Power Rangers****

**Dedicated to: **AstroYellow & Arwennicole

_Prologue_

****

****

Ashley Hammond watched as the Earth grew smaller and smaller. Here she was now the Astro Yellow Ranger. She and her fellow rangers had traded in their Turbo Powers which where destroyed for a new life and a new chance to defeat the enemy in space.

****

There new red ranger puzzled her. He wasn't from Earth, yet he looked human and turned out he was human... Yet he had this do it right the first time or face my wrath which you don't want to do kind of attitude. He puzzled her and she didn't like that. She pulled out her journal and began to write

_Dear Diary, _

_We lost our Turbo Powers and now have the Astro Morphers along with a pain in the ass leader. His name is _ _Andros__. He is from KO-35 and is the red ranger although any ranger reading this (which there had better **NOT** be) would know the leaders are almost always red. Anyway TJ is blue, Carlos is black, Cassie is pink, I am yellow and then of course _ _Andros__ is red. We are now staying on the Mega Ship which is the ship _ _Andros__ has been living on since he started his quest or whatever he is on. DECA which is an AI helps the ship run smoother. I wonder if alien eats real food. Well I guess we'll find out at dinner tonight. I need to go I feel like going for a run maybe this place has a gym. _

_Ashley Hammond _

_Astro Yellow Ranger _

Ashley closed her diary and placed it in the nightstand beside her bed. She then got up and went in search of the gym, she needed to burn of some excess energy.


	2. 1 Only The Beginning

**Title:** Do You Love Me?

**Pairing**: Power Rangers In Space

**Series: **Power Rangers

**Dedicated to: **AstroYellow & Arwennicole

**Chapter One: Only The Beginning **

On her way to the gym Ashley stopped and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and a water bottle from the Synthetron and then quickly made her way to the gym. A quick look around told her no one was in the gym so she quickly took of her shirt leaving herself in a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

She turned on a CD player to Evanescence and began her warm up routine that Tommy had taught them before he left. She moved back into first stance and then did a series of jabs and kicks successfully warming up her muscles. She then went into a series of routines that where as familiar as being a ranger. Slowly her muscles came to life and she was ready to have a go at the punching bag, the whole reason she had come in there.

She began to attach blindly as she thought further back in her memory Andros and the recent power change. , almost dying as a ranger, becoming a ranger, almost being killed, her father taking the one thing she thought he would never touch, her father beating her , her mom dying. It brought out a pain no one had seen, no one except her father when she killed him. It was an accident he pushed her to far and she morphed and a monster was sent down because she was morphed and her father was in the line of fire and he died. The other rangers never knew it was her father's funeral they attended as civilians but that was almost a year ago when she first got her Turbo powers.

She pulled back and was about to do a round house kick when she felt someone block the kick. Instantly she went on guard only to see Andros in a fighting stance ready to defend himself.

"Sorry. Didn't realize it was you" She said as he handed her the towel she had left on the bench and the bottle of water.

"That was real good. Who taught you?" Andros asked as he led her to the bench.

"Tommy" she said knowing she didn't need to say his last name.

"That explains it" Andros said as he held his hand out for her water asking silently if he could take a sip.

Ashley nodded her head and he took the water and took a drink.

"Feel like going again?" Andros asked" I could teach you a few things"

Ashley laughed her first laugh of the day.

"Sure why not." She said as grabbed the hand he offered her and rose to her feet.

"Why don't we spare and then go about deciding what you need to learn?" Andros asked as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on top of hers.

"That's fine with me" she said as she dogged a fist he sent flying at her countering with a round house kick.

She then did a backhand spring and fell back into her fighting stance.

Andros smirked at the action.

"Not bad you're pretty good. I can tell Tommy taught you." He said as he did a few kicks and a flip to loosen up his muscles.

"Thanks your not that bad yourself for an alien" she said taunting him.

"Oh so I'm an alien now am I?" Andros asked smirking as he advanced on her and caused her to land on her back with him pinning her down.

"Yes" she said "definitely 100 alien"

Andros smirked and then let her up throwing her towel back at her and heading towards the door.

"Night Ashley, see you in the morning" and with that he walked out of the room.

Ashley just grabbed her towel and empty water bottle tossing it into the trash and then walked back to her room. She was so tired she didn't notice that Andros had followed her to make sure she made it back to her room. Little did they know this was only the beginning of something that would change their lives forever.


	3. 2 Time Alone

The next morning Ashley woke up first and realized she had left a bracelet in the gym until she spotted it sitting on a white sheet of paper. She put the bracelet on and read the note:

_Ashley, _

_Be more careful with your things. See you tonight. Same time same place. _

_Andros_

She smiled. 'Maybe Andros has a heart after all' she thought as she grabbed a book and went down to the galley. Once at the galley she got something that looked like food and sat down and began to eat and read her book. Ashley was so caught up in reading that she didn't notice Andros come up behind her and sit beside her with a plate full of the same goo-like food.

Andros nodded his head in greeting to her and went back to his meal as the others came into the galley groggily and got 'food' of their own.

Neither mentioned their meeting the night before it was something that would stay a secret between them.

After breakfast the other rangers decided that they would go back down to Earth to passive their families and to make sure that they didn't think they where dead.

Ashley said she would stay on the ship and get some reading done.

Once the others left Ashley put up her book and made her way to the training room.

When she got there she saw Andros warming up in a style similar to Kung Fu. She smiled and fell into a warm up beside him. They didn't say anything until they broke their warm up stances and faced one another sitting on the mats.

"You need to work on your blocks. When you go to hit you leave your middle open which would get you killed in a real fight" Andros said as he thought back to the night before. "Your punches and kicks are good you just need to prefect them really all you need to do is tweak them. Let's get started and I will help you fix the problem areas." Andros said as he rose up from the mat pulling her up with him.

They began to work on her punches first. Andros went up behind her and moved her hands into the right position for the right stance. They worked their way through eight different combinations by the time lunch rolled around.

When they stopped for lunch they where exhausted.

"Good work out Ash. It was productive." Andros said as he grabbed them two plates from the Synthetron and set them down on the table. They ate in silence as they where tired from the work out.

The day went by rather quickly and the night came as everyone came back from their parents. Ashley waited until everyone else had eaten and gone to sleep until she made her way to the gym.

When she reached the level the gym was on she heard Linkin Park blaring at the door. She smiled obviously someone had raided her CD case. She entered the room and kicked off her shoes and pulled her hair back into a messy braid. She spotted Andros sitting against a wall without a shirt on playing with a telekinesis ball. He smiled when he realized she had walked into the room and sent the ball around her causing her to laugh.

" Andros knock it off that's creepy." Ashley said as she eyed the ball with one of her eyes while her other was on him.

"What big, stronger, yellow ranger scared?" Andros taunted.

"Yes now stop" she said annoyed.

"Want me to teach you?" Andros asked as he let the ball fall into his hand as she sat down next to him.

She smiled at him and shook her head yes.

He smiled and then began to explain the theory behind telekinesis and after about two hours she understood how it worked and finally managed to move the ball a little.

Ashley squealed with excitement when she managed to get the ball to go across the room to Andros who grinned at her.

"Good job Ashley. Let's call it a night and start with marital arts again tomorrow night." Andros said as he walked her to her room.

Before she went to her room he pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Night Ash" Andros said as he walked down the hallway to his room.


	4. 3 Confused Feelings

**Confused Feelings**

Ashley woke up after about a month of late night training sessions knowing something was different. She didn't know what though. She felt different and she loved it.

She had a bounce in her step as she went down to breakfast to see, as normal; it was only her and Andros.

She went and sat down at the table not bothering to go to the Synthetron knowing Andros already had a plate set out for her along with a cup of coffee. She ate quieter and quicker than normal, something that didn't go unnoticed by Andros. He decided not to say anything about it and went to work on the hang gilders. This was where Ashley found him two hours later after the others had left.

"Need a hand?" she asked scaring him, causing him to hit his head on her hang glider.

He mock glared at her as he accepted her hand up.

"Not really. I was just tightening stuff. Make sure they won't fall apart from a lose bolt or something like that" he said as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"You want to go do something?" she asked as she set her book down on a tool case.

"Sure. How about we get something to eat?" he asked as they walked to the living quarters on the ship.

"That's fine. I'll be in my room let me know when you are ready to go" Ashley said as they reached his door.

"No don't be silly. Come in it won't take me long to change my shirt" Andros said as he opened the door and stepped in letting her through.

Andros turned on the light and then pulled off his old shirt throwing it into the hamper and going into the bathroom.

"Hey Ash go in my closet and grab a shirt will you? My undershirts are in the second draw from the bottom." He shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure thing Andros" she said as she opened his closet and pulled out a plaid red shirt. She then went into the dresser drawer and was about to pull out a red undershirt when something caught her eye. It was a photograph of the two of them sitting on a park bench in Angel Grove. She had a copy of the same photo in her room as well. The bathroom door opened and she shut the drawer quickly and turned around handing Andros the two shirts. He quickly pulled the on and then grabbed a pair of keys off of the dresser.

"You drive?" she asked skeptically.

He laughed a rich, warm laugh.

"Yes let's go and you'll see" he said with a joking tone in his voice as they left the Mega Ship and went to a nearby garage. He walked passed the security guard with a nod and walked right over to a Harley.

"This is yours?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Yes and if I do say so myself I am a very good driver." He said as he got on and put the key into the ignition handing Ashley a helmet and putting one on himself.

The rode until they reached a little café near the edge of Angel Grove.

Once inside and settled they began to talk.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Andros said once their drink order had been taken

"Sure" Ashley replied as she took a sip of her water.

"That day when we first started training at night. Why where you so mad?" he asked

"I was remembering my past that was why I was so mad" Ashley said her voice going bitter.

"I'm guessing it wasn't pretty" he said as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"No not at all. Maybe I'll tell you about it one day." She said as their food came.

They ate and talked about their day. When they got up to leave Andros was still holding her hand.

They rode back to the parking garage in record time and then teleported back to the Mega Ship.

They walked quietly up to the floor their rooms where on and stopped at Ashley's door.

"It was fun" Andros said as he brought his hand to hers.

"Yes it was fun" Ashley said as she smiled.

Just as Andros turned to leave Ashley grabbed his hand.

She placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Andros froze at first but slowly began to return the kiss.

Ashley pulled back first and smiled at him, breathless.

"That was …wow" Andros said as he held her hand.

"Indeed" Ashley said as she kissed his check.

"Night" she said as he walked down the hall to his room.

Once inside her room Ashley smiled and let out a squeal. He may not love her but she still had him. She feel asleep with one thought on her mind. 'Was that a date or a casual outing of friends?'


	5. 4 Secrets Are Told

**Do You Love Me?**

**Chapter Four: Secrets Are Told**

Andros was confused the next morning. No he was beyond confused. He had gotten to where he really liked to spend time with Ashley. 'Almost too much' he thought as his mind drifted off into thought of a time before KO-35 fell.

"_Come one Andros loosen up. You never enjoy life anymore." a male in a silver shirt said with a grin. _

_Andros just smirked at him and laid his head down on a pillow behind him. _

"_I'm serious Dros' you never do anything fun anymore since you became KO-35's Red Astro Ranger. In fact you never do anything with me since we became rangers." He said suspicion in his voice. _

"_I'm sorry love. You know how they are. I don't want to get you in trouble. You have your future ahead of you. I don't want to ruin it." Andros said softly caressing the other boy's hairless face._

Andros was brought out of his memory just as they where about to kiss. He turned around to chew out whoever interrupted him, when he saw it was Ashley.

"Hey Ash" Andros said as he motioned to the seat next to him.

"Hey Dros'. Mind if I ask what's wrong?" she asked softly, sitting down in the offered seat.

"Only if you tell me what had you at that punching bag so hard last month" he quipped.

She sighed although it was only fair. She didn't answer him for a while and Andros began to think that she would back out until she spoke.

"Sure" she said chewing on her hair slightly wondering where to begin.

Andros reading her thoughts spoke up.

"Start from the beginning." He said in a 'I could listen to you all night' tone.

She took a deep breath and began a story no one except her had known up until this night.

"Well start back when my mom died then. She was the only person I could go to for support. She loved me for who I was not what my "dad"" she said spitting out the word "not what he wanted me to be. He wanted me to be the best at everything. Then the accident happened. My mom was in a car wreck and the car was totaled. She died on impact. My father blamed me for the accident and started beating me. I didn't tell anyone because who could I tell?" she laughed bitterly. "The beatings got worse but there was one thing I though he wouldn't dare take from me. On my eleventh birthday I found out how wrong I was. We had a party like we always did as not to arouse suspension of my friends and our neighbors. After the party was over and everyone had left, the birthday present my dad hadn't set on the table was waiting for me. He said since I killed his wife I should take her place in the household. In _every_ way. He almost killed me one time after he was through with me but I managed to beg for my life and keep it. Then I became a Turbo Ranger and almost died in a fight. Finally we are back to the present day. Meeting you a month ago and here we are now." She finished taking a ragged breath and began to cry.

Andros took a hold of her and let her cry on his shoulder until the tears stopped running and she had calmed down.

"Oh Ash. Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"I didn't and don't want to appear weak. I know I am the weakest member of the team and because of that I work twice as hard to become second bet to you in only a month." She said offended.

"Ashley I don't see you as weak. You are very strong, brave, beautiful…." Andros trailed off her not believing that his mouth had betrayed him like that. Yeah he was thinking it, but he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Your turn" she said softly as she backed away and sat back down in her chair, never realizing in the first place that she had stood.

Andros sighed but then nodded as he too sat back down into his chair.

"I guess my story begins back before KO-35 was destroyed. The other rangers and I were fighting the monsters as they came. Although it was nothing big. Zhane, who was my best friend at the time, and I where the only line of defense as Karone, my sister and the supposed future Astro Yellow Ranger, was kidnapped. That is why I am searching the galaxy to destroy Dark Spector and Astronema. Dark Spector took Karone. Anyway Zhane took a really bad hit. It put him in a coma. It devastated me. He was…" Andros paused looking in Ashley's mind for any hint that she would be jealous and found none. He continued slowly. "Zhane was my fiancée before he took that hit and entered a coma.' He raised his hand to deflect a hit but found none coming his way. Instead he found Ashley looking at him with a weird look in her eyes.

"Do you want to see him?" Andros asked treading carefully.

This shocked her.

"He's on the Mega Ship?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I couldn't just leave him somewhere. I loved him. I still love him" he said softly as he got up and walked down a few corridors with Ashley following him.

He stopped at a door she had never noticed before and typed in an access code.

"The access code is 6-5-9-8. Don't tell the others he is here, but I could use some help caring for him." Andros said stepping into the room with Ashley on his heels.

He paused at the coffin like cryogenic tube .

:"He's been in there for two years now Ash. I'm scared I'm going to lose him" Andros said softly.

"Oh Dros. I'll help you take care of him. When he comes out I will accept the two of you together if that is what you wish" she said with a finality in his voice.

"Ashley, I couldn't choose between the two of you. I love you both the same yet so different" he said softly as he turned off the light and they went back to the galley.


	6. Do You Love Me?

**Do You Love Me?**

It had taken her another two months of late night sparring sessions but Ashley had finally figured out why she felt so weird. She was in love with Andros. She, Ashley Hammond, was in love with Andros of KO-35 and it scarred her. Love was something she hadn't felt since her mom died. Just as she reached for her journal to write down her thoughts and feelings someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" Ashley called as she put her journal back in it's hiding spot.

The door swished open and Andros walked in looking very nervous.

"Ash there was something I have been meaning to ask you. Ash I was wonderingif ifyouwouldgooutwithme." He said all in one breathe.

Ashley laughed.

"Can you repeat that a little slower?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked holding his breath.

Ashley gave him a odd look. They hadn't exactly said they where a couple but they might as well have been by the way they where acting the past month or so.

"Yes Andros. I would love to go out with you." She said softly taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle kiss.

He smiled and pulled her up against his body giving her a kiss that sent fireworks off in her head.

When they pulled back they were both smiling.

"Andros do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ashley asked

Andros shook his head no and she continued.

"Do you love me?' she asked.

Andros looked at her for a moment in shock and then spoke slowly.

"Yes, Ashley Hammond of Earth, I love you.. Do you love me?" he asked sending her own question back at her.

"Yes, Andros of KO-35, I love you." She replied.

Andros looked at her with a look of utter adoration and then pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss.

**AN Alright guys short and sweet and the sequel should start up tonight. Also the trailer is done I just cannot upload it to YouTube. I will let you know when I upload it.**


End file.
